The Refrigerator Joke
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: My all-time favorite joke with Ben 10 characters mixed in, because without them, it wouldn't be the same, now would it? Slightly AU if you think about it.


**A/N: I wrote this last night around like 10 or something…**

**Disclaimer: this is a joke and not meant to be taken in any sort of religious way. So sorry if this is at all offensive. Haha. Don't own Ben 10. sorry.**

* * *

_**The Refrigerator Joke**_

All at once, three men appeared at the golden gates of heaven with confused expressions on their faces. The gatekeeper stared at them questioningly as the first man approached him.

He was a burly, shaggy haired man. His locks were as dark as the wings of a raven and his eyes were the color of shining black lava rocks. The man's features were chiseled out neatly, clearly of a better breeding.

And the gatekeeper asked his usual question that he asked of everyone who came to him. "How did you die, sir?"

Kevin blinked a few times but stared up at the gatekeeper, his deep obsidian gaze still swept with puzzlement. "Well, I was lifting weights on the balcony of my third story apartment. I got thirsty so I got up and got some water with some ice in it and one of the ice cubes slid over to my bench.

"I drank some of my water and headed back over to my weights to see if I could press a little more when I tripped right over some ice, and over the edge of the balcony I went."

The gatekeeper nodded slowly.

The dark-haired man continued. "I was barely strong enough to grab the edge of the second story balcony. And I thought I was saved.

"Suddenly there was pounding on my fingers and I felt my grip loosening. Then it stopped and I was sure I was going to be saved. Then whoever it was came back with a hammer and started pounding on my hands. I couldn't take it and so I fell."

He took a long pause and a deep breath. "A bush caught my fall. And just as I was about to get up, I see a refrigerator coming down from the second story balcony and that was the last thing I remember."

The gatekeeper didn't question any further. It wasn't his job. "You may enter Heaven." The massive golden gates behind him opened and Kevin Levin was allowed through into the life he deserved.

The second man came up to the gatekeeper. He was wearing all black and his eyes were mere slits in a helmet. The gatekeeper wasn't about to look much past that. He wasn't eager to. "And how did you die?" he asked routinely.

Michael Morningstar took no time in waiting to tell him. "I had had a suspicion for a while that my wife had been cheating on me. So I came home early from work one day to see if I could uncover anything unusual in our second story apartment.

"I didn't find anything so I went out to my balcony to check. And sure enough, a pair of hands were latched onto the edge of the balcony. In a fit of rage, I began pounding as hard as I could on the hands. When they wouldn't let go, I ran to grab my hammer and came back and smashed the hands with that.

"Finally, he fell. And in my infuriated state, I ran and managed to pull my refrigerator from the kitchen and throw it over the edge of the balcony to be sure he was dead."

"So how did you die?" questioned the gatekeeper, not quite sure what was wrong with these people.

The masked man let out a long, disgusted sigh. "Sadly, I died of a heart attack barely a moment later."

The gatekeeper shook his head. "I'm sorry, but you have committed the sin of all sins. Off to Hell you go."

Morningstar was immediately engulfed in a blazing inferno of flames and vanished a second later.

The third man approached slowly, somewhat unsure of the current situation. His jade eyes were peering out from beneath long muddy brown colored bangs.

The gatekeeper was almost afraid to ask this one. His expression was the most confused of the three. "How did you die?"

Benjamin Tennyson's hand gestures were unforgettable and his expression just dumb-founded. "Picture this: I'm in... a refrigerator!"

* * *

**A/N: hehehe. Of course, Ben would die in a refrigerator. Don't forget the reviews, everyone!**

**~Sky**


End file.
